


Stood Up

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [46]
Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: William rescues Robin when her blind date stands her up.
Relationships: William Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), William Gallagher/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 5





	Stood Up

“Here you go, William,” Colin says cheerily, setting a glass down in front of me. “Teetotaling until after your set?” 

“Aye,” I answer distractedly. My attention is focused on the woman at the other end of the bar. She’s looking at her phone again. She’s looked at it every thirty seconds since I arrived. Now she’s biting her lip, her eyes are getting wet, and she’s shifting in her seat like she’s decided to get up to leave, but can’t quite make her body cooperate just yet. “What’s she drinking?” I ask before Colin can step away. 

“Her?” Colin tilts his head in the woman’s direction and I nod. “Just Diet Coke with a squeeze of lime. I think she’s waiting for someone.” 

I’d guessed as much. Obviously, whoever she’s supposed to meet has decided not to show. I have no idea why. She definitely doesn’t seem like the type of person you stand up. 

She’s pretty, but not in an obvious way. Her hair is light brown and falls to her chin in soft, unstyled waves. Her skin is pale, smooth, and flushed a lovely shade of pink. Even though she’s sitting down, I can tell that she’s short with very pleasing curves. She’s not showing them off; she’s wearing a worn pair of jeans and a coral t-shirt. Both are fitted, but simple, not ostentatious. 

She turns her head and catches me staring. Her eyes are dark hazel; they’re big and surrounded by long lashes. Her mouth is shiny because she’s wearing lip gloss, but that’s the only make-up she has on. She looks embarrassed as she swallows quickly, glancing at her phone one more time and letting her hair fall over her cheek so it hides her from my gaze. 

“Give her a refill on me,” I tell Colin.

By the time I’ve moved down to the end of the bar to join her, he’s already set it in front of her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologizes. She has an American accent, but it’s subtle, so I can’t identify exactly where she’s from. Her voice is sweet; I can hear music in it. “I didn’t order another.” 

“I know you didn’t, lass,” Colin responds. “William, this dashing young gentleman here, told me to give it to you.”

I smile as she turns her head again and a new wave of pink floods her skin. 

Colin goes back to work and I gesture to the seat next to her. “May I?” Her eyes move over me anxiously, and she lifts her phone to check the screen one more time. I put my hand over hers gently. “If he hasn’t shown up by now, lass,” I observe quietly, “he’s not going to.” 

Her lower lip shakes as she takes a deep breath. “You’re right,” she admits, sighing in defeat. She rubs the tip of her finger around the edge of her glass. “This is very kind of you, William, but you should let me pay for it so I can go home and forget that I was ever stupid enough to come out tonight.”

A tear rolls down her cheek and she wipes it away quickly; she’s clearly trying very hard not to cry. 

I sit down and put my arm around her, pulling her into my side. She presses her face against my shirt and slips her arms around my waist. Her grip is tight, but I don’t mind. “You’re not stupid, lass,” I assure her. I put my other hand in her hair and press a kiss to her forehead. “Tell me what happened.” 

“My colleagues set me up on a blind date. They think I’m not social enough and want me to get out more. I don’t know why they care; we don’t even know each other that well. I resisted for a while, but they kept pushing, so I finally gave in.”

She exhales heavily and holds me tighter as she shudders. I rub her shoulder soothingly, not interrupting, just letting her talk. 

“I tried not to care,” she whispers. “I tried to tell myself that it was silly to get my hopes up. But I did anyway. I couldn’t help it. And now I’m trying not to cry onto a stranger’s shirt when I should have left after fifteen minutes instead of staying here waiting for over an hour because I wanted to give someone I don’t know the benefit of the doubt.” 

I stroke my fingers through her hair comfortingly. “Lass, I want you to listen to me when I say this, because I mean it, okay?” I feel her nod slowly against my chest. “If he wasn’t here waiting for you when you walked in, then he doesn’t deserve you. Now, I know that’s not going to make you feel better right away, but it’s true.” 

“I know,” she informs me. “That’s what makes it so much worse that I’m still here. How desperate is it to sit around waiting for someone who clearly doesn’t even think it’s worth the time to get to know you?” 

I tip her chin up, wiping her tears away with my thumb and then kissing her cheek. Now I get her. She’s independent and smart, but she’s also insecure. She’s someone you need to get to know to really appreciate, and most people won’t make that effort. 

Suddenly, I realize that I’d like to. I’ve always wanted to be a knight in shining armor, so I decide to rescue her. “What if I give you a different reason to stay? That way, if anyone ever asks, you can just have a normal story about tonight.” 

“What kind of reason?” she wonders. 

“Well, I’m about to play my set for the night, so I have the clout to get you a seat in the front row if you want one.”

She sits up and peers over her shoulder at the stage behind us. “You’re a musician?”

I grin at her and raise my eyebrows playfully. “Halfway decent one, if I do say so myself. I play the guitar and sing covers, mostly.” I nudge her shoulder. “Come on, lass. Stay and listen. I’ll even sing a song just for you.” 

I finish my drink, grabbing hers and standing up, clasping her hand in mine. “Colin!” I call. “No drinks tonight, all right?”

He gives me a thumbs up as I lead her to the table that sits in front of the center of the stage. 

“No drinks?” she inquires curiously, lingering beside me instead of sitting down just yet.

I rub the back of my neck, feeling sheepish. “Um, sometimes lasses, you know, buy me drinks after hearing me sing.” I blush and bite my lip. “I don’t want you to think that I make a habit of going home with a different girl each night.” 

She reaches up and touches my hair tentatively. I cover her hand with mine and hold it there; she has a delicate touch, and I like the way it feels. “Why do you care what I think?” she muses. “You’re an adult, William. What you do is your business.” 

“I know,” I confess. “But I’d like to get to know you, and I don’t want you to think that I’m just picking you up for kicks.” 

“You want to get to know me?”

She finally smiles, and it makes her face light up beautifully. 

“Aye, lass,” I reply bashfully.

Impulsively, I lean down and lightly kiss the corner of her mouth. I’d like to give her a real kiss, but I want to get a chance to talk more first so she can be comfortable. I also want to take my time, and I can’t do that right now. 

When I pull back, her smile has grown bigger. “I have to get ready, lass,” I decide regretfully. “Just tell me one thing before I go?” 

“Anything,” she murmurs.

Her eyes are shining with hope, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I’ve never had butterflies in my stomach before. 

“What’s your name? So I can tell you which song is yours.”

She puts her arms around my neck and stands on her tiptoes so she’s kissing the corner of my mouth this time. 

“I’m Robin, William,” she answers. “And it’s very lovely to meet you.” 

I sing most of my usual songs tonight. There are several women in the crowd who try to get my attention, but I’ve only got eyes for Robin. She sits at her table, her chin cupped in her hand. Her eyes never leave me. She smiles the whole time that I’m singing too. I like seeing her happy. 

I save her song for last. I decide to sing “Something” by The Beatles. It’s often called one of the greatest love songs of all time, and, more importantly, I can actually sing it. Before I start, I fiddle with my guitar a bit, chewing on my pick thoughtfully. I’m nervous, I finally realize. I really want her to like that I’ve chosen this song for her. 

I have to lean forward and speak into the microphone before everyone loses interest. “Um, this song is for Robin,” I announce after pulling the pick from my mouth, looking right at her. My cheeks are hot again. “I hope you like it.” 

I watch her very carefully as I sing. She’s following the words, twirling one of her loose curls around her finger idly, and she’s entranced. 

She’s entranced by me. 

I’ve never entranced a woman before. Plenty of women have flirted with me, especially after a set. I’m cute enough, I know that, and they’ve usually had one or two drinks to loosen them up. But they always just want one night with the guy who played the guitar. They never want to stick around. 

That worked for me when I was younger, but now I’m ready for a woman to stick around. 

I finish the song and stare at Robin for a full minute before I finally take off my guitar. I wave as the crowd applauds briefly; they disperse a moment later as Colin hollers that it’s last call. Robin stands and makes her way over to me. I put my guitar away quickly and slide it into its spot behind the stage. Colin lets me stash it there since I play almost every night, and I have another at home that I practice with. 

When I turn back around, Robin is right behind me and I jump a bit. She giggles and puts her arms around my middle, resting her chin on my chest. I loop my arms around her shoulders and hold her close. 

“You’re a wonderful singer, William,” she compliments me. “And I really liked the song you sang for me.” 

“I’m glad, lass.” I want to kiss her now, but there are people everywhere, and honestly, if I start, I’m afraid that I’ll never stop. “Did you want anything for last call?” I inquire instead. 

She shakes her head. “No, I’m fine. But if you want something, please let me get it for you? As a thank you?” 

I beam at her. “No, lass, I’m all right.” She looks at me uncertainly. She’s clearly not sure what comes next. I move my arms, clutching her shoulders in my hands. “How are you getting home, lass? I only ask because Colin’s closing up.” 

She nods. “I walked.”

I run my hand through her hair and take a deep breath, smelling her. She smells fresh, like grapefruit and pink salt and clean skin. I don’t want her to leave, but it’s a bit forward to ask her to come home with me. Technically I haven’t even taken her out on a date yet. 

“Then let me walk you home, lass. I know you’re a big girl and you’ll be fine on your own, but I’d like to walk you home.” She bites her lip and blinks rapidly; suddenly, she looks nervous. I smile down at her reassuringly. “What is it, lass?” 

She hides her face in my chest as she replies. “I just don’t want to be alone tonight, William,” she confesses. “But I don’t want you to think I’m making any promises or taking advantage of you. I’m not an idiot; I heard all of the women behind me talking about you while you sang. And they’re right, William. You’re gorgeous and you have a dazzling smile and a beautiful voice, but what they don’t know is how sweet you are, and that makes me think there’s a lot more to you that’s worth knowing. I feel silly even saying it because it’s a big speech to give someone you met just a few hours ago, but I need you to know that I’m not the kind of person who does any of the things I’ve done tonight. I’m not the kind of girl who goes out on dates, blind or otherwise, and I don’t let men I just met buy me drinks and then cry in their arms, and I don’t flirt, mostly because I’m horrible at it, but also because I’m just not good with people and most people don’t like me, especially men, and especially men like you, and now I’m rambling and you think I’m ridiculous and I should just go so I can be embarrassed at home by myself.” 

She tries to pull away, but I hold her to me, wrapping my arms more tightly around her. “Look at me, lass,” I plead. She sighs and obliges, raising her face to mine, relaxing a bit as she watches me smile at her. “If you don’t want to be alone, lass, then you don’t have to be alone. I don’t expect anything, and I know you’re not taking advantage. A woman who cries about a man she’s never even met standing her up isn’t the kind of woman who takes advantage.” I blush once more as I think about the things she said about me. “I’m beyond flattered that you think the things you do about me already. And you don’t have to feel silly about the kind of person you are, because I like who you are, Robin. I like that it bothers you that a man didn’t show up because that tells me you have standards and you know what you deserve. I like that you don’t usually open up easily, because that means that when you opened up to me, it was special. I like that you aren’t good at flirting, because that’s probably why no one else has noticed you so far, and that gives me a chance, because Robin, they should notice you. They should. You’re pretty and you’re not vain about it, and you’re brave and hopeful, and you’re sweet and…” I brush my thumb over her cheekbone and lean down to kiss the spot. “…so soft, lass. So I don’t want you to go home and be embarrassed. I want you to come home with me. I walked too, so we can talk on the way, and I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in, and in the morning I’ll make you breakfast and we can talk some more. How does that sound?” 

“I think that sounds perfect, William.”

She flushes pink again and stands on her tiptoes, putting her arms around my neck and leaning up to kiss my cheek. A shiver runs up my spine and I sigh. She thinks my plan sounds perfect. 

I think she’s perfect. 

“Come on, lass. Let’s get out of here.” 

I keep my arm around her as we leave the bar. It’s a mild spring night, which is why I walked. It’s a long way; normally I would drive, but I’m glad I didn’t. It will give us more time to talk. 

As we walk, I start to ask her questions. What’s her favorite color? What’s her middle name? What kind of movies does she like? Does she play an instrument? Can she swim? After that one, she stops me, laughing brightly, and informs me that she’ll answer any questions I have as long as I answer them too. I agree that that’s fair, so I back up and answer what I’ve already asked and then we take turns. 

Her questions are deeper than mine. What books do I like? What season is my favorite and why? Do I believe in karma? What do I think about when I look up at the stars? What’s my dream for my life? I answer every single one, and so does she. Then she starts rambling again and apologizes for being too personal. I assure her that she’s not being too personal and that I like her questions. 

When we reach my house, she stops and stares for a moment. Suddenly, I’m afraid she won’t like it. It’s just a little place with a few rooms on one corner of my parents’ land. Quaint would be a good way to describe it, I suppose. “It’s not much,” I blurt out nervously, glancing at her. 

“It’s wonderful,” she sighs wistfully. Once again, my face gets hot and butterflies fill my stomach, and I feel like if I don’t finally get to kiss her, I’ll lose my mind. 

I turn to her, slowly sliding one hand up her neck to cup her cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now, Robin. Stop me if…” 

“Please kiss me, William,” she interrupts.

She’s vibrating with energy, but she can’t seem to move from the spot where she’s standing. 

No one’s ever been this excited to kiss me before. 

I step closer and press my lips to hers. I don’t even really kiss at first; I just linger, feeling her. She’s trembling, but then she reaches out and grips my bicep, squeezing it desperately as she takes a deep breath and rises up on her toes, starting to move her mouth against mine. 

I moan softly and bring my other hand up, surrounding her face with my fingers. She whimpers and starts to murmur against my lips. “William, we can’t,” she protests, her voice fluttering nervously. “It’s too much, it’s too fast, I’m feeling too many things and they don’t make sense. It’s not logical and…” 

Her voice trails off as she backs away; it hurts me, but I let her go, still touching her face with one hand. She looks at me, her eyes full of tears again. I can see the conflict etched into her features. She wants me, but she doesn’t understand why. 

My mind rewinds to earlier that night. Why did I notice her? I’ve watched plenty of disappointed women sit at Colin’s bar, moping about a man who never showed, a date that didn’t go well, or a bad break-up. I always avoided them before; there was too much vulnerability involved. But her vulnerability was so heartbreakingly beautiful that it drew me in immediately. I was a goner the instant she looked my way. 

“I have one more question,” I inform her abruptly. She nods, so I continue. “Do you believe in love at first sight, lass?” 

She answers almost automatically, like she can’t stop herself. “I shouldn’t,” she admits. “I’m a smart person, William, and smart people shouldn’t believe in irrational things. That’s what I’ve always told myself. But…” I smile at her, feeling her face grow warm under the pads of my fingers. “But I do believe in love at first sight,” she confesses. A tear finally escapes and makes its way down her cheek, shimmering in the moonlight. She looks at me longingly. “It’s your turn to answer the question,” she points out.

I nod. I was nervous a moment ago, but I’m not anymore, not after hearing her answer. She wouldn’t have told me that, she wouldn’t have cried telling me that, if it didn’t mean something to her. “Aye, Robin. I believe in love at first sight,” I declare. “I just never knew what it felt like until tonight.” 

Her lips part as she gasps in relief, but before she can say anything, her face is back in my hands and I’m kissing her again. This time, I pull her lower lip gently into my mouth so I can taste her. When my tongue touches hers, I really start to kiss her, and that’s when her hands move. She puts one in my hair, then the other, and I shift my arms so I can lift her up off of the ground, cradling her against my chest, never breaking the kiss. She clings to me, her kisses more and more eager as I carry her inside. 

I have kissed my share of women; I’m not ashamed to admit it. But after kissing her, I never want to kiss anybody else ever again. 

I carry her past the guest bedroom to my own. I’m not going to pressure her, but I have to have her near me. Even down the hall is too far. I set her down gently; she hangs on, her feet barely touching the ground as we keep kissing. She finally pulls away and presses her face into my shirt, breathing hard and quivering. 

I cradle her head in my hand and rub her back soothingly. “It’s all right, lass. I’m here.” 

“What happens now?”

She looks up at me bashfully; I drop my head and brush my nose over hers. 

“Now I’m going to give you one of my shirts to wear, Robin, and I’m going to hold you while you sleep, if that’s all right.” She smiles and presses her mouth to mine again briefly. I hold her face in my hands when she tries to pull away, deepening the kiss and really tasting her. She sighs softly and I nip gently at her lips. “Lass, you taste like everything I’ve ever wanted and more,” I whisper. 

“You taste like everything I’ve ever wanted and more too, William.”

I beam at her, my heart beating fast in my chest. I move over to my dresser reluctantly. I want to be touching her, even if it’s just our fingers tangled together. I get her a shirt, grabbing pajamas for myself. I change while she’s in the bathroom, pulling on my sleep pants and a ratty old band t-shirt, leaving my feet bare and waiting for her. 

When she comes out of the bathroom, I can’t suppress a laugh. My shirt is huge on her; it falls to halfway down her thighs, and the sleeves cover her hands entirely. She laughs too and steps forward into my arms. “It’s a little big, but I like it,” she says shyly, burrowing into me. 

“I like it too.”

I lift her into my arms and carry her to my bed. I didn’t make it this morning, so it’s messy. I set her down, getting in beside her and balling the blankets up around us before leaning over her to turn off the light. 

I settle onto my back and pull her against my chest, holding her head in one hand, the other wrapped securely around her shoulders. She wraps her arms around my neck and presses her face into my t-shirt, slipping her leg over mine. She feels warm and soft and perfect against me, and I never want to let her go. 

“Thank you, William,” she yawns. “For being nice to me in the bar when I was sad.”

I feel her relax against me, and I caress her hair as I kiss her temple. 

“You’re welcome, Robin,” I answer softly. “I’m right here if you need anything.” 

I fall asleep quickly once she’s drifted off, only waking several hours later when she shudders in my arms. I try to shake the sleep from my head as she makes an embarrassed sound and quickly scoots to the opposite side of the bed. “Robin?” I question, sitting up and reaching for her. “What’s wrong?” 

She squirms a little further away from me. “Nothing’s wrong, exactly,” she finally admits, shivering as my fingers brush over her.

I notice that the shirt is sticking to her back just a bit. Maybe I’m too warm for her. 

“Is it too hot in the bed, lass?”

She shakes her head and turns over to look at me. Her cheeks are flushed and her face is sweaty. Now that I’m a little clearer, I recognize the look on her face. 

She looks like she just had really great sex. 

“Lass, what happened? You can tell me. I promise not to make fun.”

I hold her hand and give her the best bedroom eyes I can muster. It works and her cheeks flush all over again. 

“I had a dream about you,” she confesses.

This time, it’s not butterflies that are making my stomach flutter, and I’m glad the sheet is bunched up around my waist. 

“Tell me about it?” I request, running my thumb gently over her knuckles.

She bites her lip anxiously. “It’s… I don’t want to…”

My smile grows as she gets more and more flustered, and I finally hold out my other hand to her and wiggle my fingers. “Lass,” I say seriously. “Get over here and let me make whatever you dreamed come true.” 

She gasps and her lips part, just like earlier. It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I reach out and grab her wrist, pulling her over and then pinning her beneath me on the bed, keeping the sheet bunched up between us so she can’t feel how aroused I already am. She cries out softly, putting her arm around my shoulders and her hand in my hair. I lean down and kiss her lips lightly. “Was this how your dream started, lass?” I rasp, my voice husky and deep with yearning. 

Her eyes get wide and she shifts underneath me. Her legs fall apart until I’m nestling between them, and I can’t suppress a groan. I drop my lips to her ear. “Tell me, Robin,” I hum, sucking gently on her earlobe. 

Her breath hitches in her throat as she confesses, “You had your hands on me.” 

“Aye, that sounds like something I would do.” I smile, running my palms down her body, lingering on the curves of her large, full breasts before sliding them over her rounded stomach to her thick thighs. She says my name and turns her face to the side self-consciously. “I know what you’re thinking, lass. Don’t.” I curl my fingers underneath and around her thighs, pushing the shirt up and panting as I touch her bare skin. She feels like velvet, and my mind races thinking about how much softer it must be between her legs and inside her. “You’re beautiful, Robin. You’re perfect. I want you just the way you are.” She looks back up at me and smiles happily. I kiss her cheek. “Now, lass, what did I do next?” 

She glides her hands down my back and pushes my shirt up so she can touch my bare skin too. “You were kissing my neck,” she tells me. I growl eagerly, raising my arms as she tugs on my shirt so she can get it off, grabbing for her hands with one of mine as she tears the sheet from between us. When she gets it free, I fall fully between her hips. “William!” she cries, her back arching as she feels how hard I am. 

I start to kiss her neck the same way I kissed her mouth earlier that night, nipping and licking at her skin. Her hands dance down my back and slip into my pants; she cups my backside, squeezing it in her delicate fingers and pushing me down against her. I move my lips from her neck to her mouth. “What now, lass?” I pant between kisses.

I feel like we’re moving too fast; I want her, but I want to take my time. 

She takes my hand and guides it between her legs. “You touched me right here.”

I caress her through the wet fabric of her panties, pushing the shirt up more with my other hand. 

“Lass, I want to slow down,” I finally beg. “Please, I don’t want to rush this. I want to take my time with you.” 

She whines. “William, I can’t wait. I’m… I’m…”

I move my fingers slowly, watching as her eyes close and her body arches. She unravels beneath me, her thighs squeezing around my hand. I feel her spasm against my palm, savoring each ripple, glad that I’ve given her pleasure. 

I keep my fingers between her legs, still stroking softly as I kiss her lips again. She clings to me, quivering, kissing me back languidly. “Oh, William,” she sighs contentedly, pulling me even closer to her. 

I smile, nuzzling her cheek. “Are you all right, Robin?” 

“Mmhmm,” she purrs, stretching and snuggling against me, kissing my neck teasingly.

I chuckle as she runs her fingers through my messy hair. 

“What next, Robin?”

I nudge her nose with mine gently. 

“Oh, um…” I pull back to look at her and see that she’s blushing again. “I don’t know, actually. That was when I woke up,” she reveals, biting her lip sheepishly. 

“Because you came?” I clarify.

She gasps, her eyes wide, and nods slowly. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, lass,” I soothe her. “Perhaps you’ll let me pick up where your dream left off?” 

“I’d like that.” 

I lean down, kissing her feverishly. She’s been satisfied twice, and I’m glad, but my own desire is as intense as it’s ever been. 

“I hope you know that I’m never letting you go, Robin.” 

She clings to me, her answering kisses passionate and eager. 

“I never want you to, William.”


End file.
